Ron Weasley no País das Maravilhas
by Swetty Kate
Summary: Ron descobre o conto trouxa "Alice no País das Maravilhas" e acaba sendo mandado para dentro da história.Lá tudo que ele conhece será misturado e transformado na maior loucura da toda a sua vida. *CAPÍTULO 1 UP!*


**A/N: **Eu não disse que ia escrever esta fic? Pois muito bem, estou escrevendo. Ou melhor, começando a escrever. Eu vou ganhar de Natal um livro com as duas histórias da Alice, por isso só estou colocando o primeiro capítulo como o "começo de tudo". Bem simples e sem necessidade do livro. Daí eu vou esperar o Natal, vou ler o livro e daí vou começar MESMO esta fic.  
Por isso, paciência!

~Kate

______________________________________________________________

**Ron Weasley no País das Maravilhas  
  
**Capítulo 1  
"O conto Trouxa"

Ron estava sentado numa poltrona do salão comunal, pensativo olhando para o fogo crepitar na lareira. Ele estava extremamente cansado das aulas e realmente queria que alguma coisa nova acontecesse. Ele nem imaginava que depois que a 'coisa nova' acontecesse, ele ia desejar que ela nunca tivesse acontecido... se saísse dela vivo.  
Ele bocejou cansado, pronto para se levantar e ir para a cama. Ele se levantou e foi caminhando lentamente até as escadas quando alguém o puxou pelas vestes.

"Onde você pensa que vai?" uma voz feminina muito familiar perguntou.  
"Pra cama, Hermione! Dormir!" ele respondeu, se virando para ela.  
"Mas você tem que estudar! Amanhã temos teste de Transfiguração! Temos que transformar um cavalo em zebra, e o máximo que você conseguiu foi colocar umas listras pretas num cavalo!" Hermione disse, batendo o pé no chão várias vezes.  
"Eu ouvi dizer que listras engordam Hermione." ele a olhou de cima a baixo. "Não entendo... você não está usando nada listrado e mesmo assim..."

Ele não pode terminar a frase, Hermione já tinha acertado a sua cabeça com o 'Livro Grandão e Pesado de Transfiguração - de John Something - Com 100 páginas de atividades extras' . Ron colocou as mãos na cabeça, quase dando um grito de dor.

"De...qualquer forma..." ele disse meio forçado, ainda com as mãos na cabeça. "A biblioteca já está fechada. E nós temos que ir para a cama exatamente as 10 horas ou os Monitores ficam irritados."  
"Duas palavras: Tenho autorização. E mais seis: Dês de quando você se importa?" Hermione insistiu, puxando-o em direção ao retrato da Mulher-Gorda. "Vamos, Ron! Eu deixo você dormir amanhã bem cedo, mas estude um pouco hoje! A Profa. McGonnagal disse que pode reprovar alunos que não conseguirem fazer este feitiço."  
"E quanto ao Harry?" Ron perguntou, indignado por ser o único a ir para a tortura.  
"Eu ouvi dizer que pessoas acertadas por Balaços na cabeça não podem estudar logo no mesmo dia." ela respondeu.

Ron não se atreveu a responde-la. Eles saíram da Torre da Grifinória e foram caminhando pelos corredores escuros, apresentando a autorização a cada alma viva que aparecesse no corredor. Por incrível que parecesse, até a gata do zelador Filch.   
Quando eles finalmente chegaram na biblioteca, Hermione foi correndo procurar alguns livros. Ron acendeu uma vela e pegou-a para ficar olhando os livros. Talvez Hermione demorasse tanto que ele pudesse cochilar no meio de alguns livros.   
Ele andou por entre algumas prateleiras, e acabou caindo bem na de Literatura Trouxa. Ele iluminou o título de alguns livros, sem lê-los de fato. Ele se encostou na prateleira e apagou a vela. Até ela econtrá-lo era mais 1 minuto de sono.  
Ele encarou a parede por um momento e fechou os olhos. Antes que ele pudesse dormir, alguma coisa iluminou o lugar. Ele abriu os olhos novamente.

"O que?" ele se perguntou, ao ver um livro no canto da prateleira brilhar com força. (A/N:Ron Cardcaptors?!Nem!)

Ron se aproximou do livro e o tirou da prateleira. No mesmo instante ele parou de brilhar. Ele sentiu a poeira da capa sujar as suas mãos. Ele assoprou a poieira e aproximou os olhos para ler o título.

"Nunca ouvi falar." ele grunhiu de mau humor.

Antes que ele pudesse devolver o livro à prateleira, o livro pulou das mãos de Ron e caiu no chão levantando a poeira do chão da biblioteca.

"Que saco! Livro trouxa inútil!" ele reclamou, se abaixando para pega-lo. Quando ele encostou novamente no livro ele voltou a brilhar. "Que saco! Eu não estou nem um pouco afim desses mistérios! Pare de brilhar!"

O livro parou no mesmo minuto de brilhar.

"Assim está melhor." ele disse, pegando o livro aberto e indo fechá-lo, mas nada no mundo o fecharia. Ele estava duro, como se algo o segurasse aberto.Então ele voltou a brilhar. "Eu já disse que não estou afim de..."

O livro começou a sugar tudo que estava a sua volta Ron começou a ser puxando para dentro do livro. Ele ficou com a cabeça para fora, gritando por ajuda. Hermione veio correndo com vários livros nos braços.

"Ron!!!" ela gritou, e se jogou no chão para segurar a mão do garoto, mas acabou por ter metade de sua mão puxada para dentro.

Quando ela achou que estava tudo perdido, um raio de esperança: Harry Potter.

~***~

_Um pouco antes...  
_  
Harry se sentou na cama da enfermaria, bocejando. Tinha sido difícil aguentar a dor de um Balaço na cabeça, mas ele estava bem. Ele ia voltar a se deitar, quando viu dois vultos passarem rápido pela frente da enfermaria. Uma garota de cabelo crespo de cheio e um garoto alto (que parecia ser do sétimo ano, quando era do quinto) muito magro e com um nariz fino fácil mente reconhecível, mesmo só como sombra.  
Só poderiam ser Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley! Ele se levantou rápido, pegou o roupão que estava ao lado da cama, vestiu, e saiu correndo. Passou silenciosamente pela enfermeira e saiu correndo pelos corredores. 

"Eles só podem estar indo na biblioteca." Harry pensou. Ele se lembrava do teste de Transfiguração muito bem, assim como conhecia seus dois amigos muito bem também.

Ele os seguiu pelos corredores, até ouvir um grito de socorro, logo depois pelo nome de Ron sendo gritado. Ele correu até a biblioteca a tempo de ver Hermione sendo puxada para dentro de... um livro?

"Harry!! Me ajuda!!!" ela gritou, tentanto se segurar na prateleira.  
"Estou indo!" ele correu e a segurou pelo braço e começou a puxar.  
"A mão dele está escorregando!!" Hermione gritou em pânico.  
"Segure o máximo que você puder!!" Harry insisitiu, puxando-a para fora.  
"Ele soltou!!!" ela exclamou, abraçando Harry com o corpo todo tremendo.

O livro se fechou com força Hermione começou a chorar nos braços de Harry. Ele a confortou um pouco. 

"Que livro era aquele Hermione?" ele perguntou, puxando o livro para perto, lendo o título. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Hermione olhou para o lado, secando as lágrimas. E leu em voz alta:  
"**RON WEASLEY** no País das Maravilhas?!"


End file.
